the_odd_bricksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Odd Bricks Chapter Two: Electric Boogaloo
The Odd Bricks Chapter Two: Electric Boogaloo is the second chapter of the Odd Bricks. It started on episode #34 and ended on episode #66. The previous chapter is Sinister Plots and the next chapter is Time Travel Madness. Synopsis The chapter began with episode #34 when it was revealed that The Evil Lab was far better decorated because Spencer Overbay would be “taking the set designs more seriously.” Dr. Gears quickly began work on A.C.E. (which at the time was simply referred to as “The Computer." At the same time, Skipper was hiding inside the lab as a spy for Punk Kid. When Skipper overheard Lord Vice and Uekibachi talking about their plans, he quickly left the lab to go and report to him. After Skipper told Punk Kid what he had learned, Kid remarked that it didn’t change his plans and rode off. Meanwhile, Chief Brad Burkley and Lieutenant Tracey Ruth were attempting to interrogate Henry Clay Frick about his connection with the robbery. They already assumed that Henry couldn’t have organized the robbery on his own. The only useful information that Henry gave them was that the robbery had something to do with The Suits. When they prodded for more information, Henry demanded a lawyer. Chief Burkley and Lieutenant Ruth then enlisted the help of Christopher Doyle, the writer of a different Lego webcomic, for advice on how to catch up with the plot. His advice wasn’t particularly helpful, but he did hint that they would have a ‘pointless time traveling subplot’ in the future. Later, Dr. Gears announced that A.C.E. was finally finished. After he explained what A.C.E. was, he activated him and A.C.E was promptly introduced to the group. The A.I. eventually revealed that he had the ability to hack into police records, and proved this by showing them the record on Henry. The team used this to find out about The Suits and that they would likely have become rivals. Immediately after they learned about The Suits, Punk Kid and Skipper arrived outside of The Evil Lab with unclear intentions. Dr. Gears attempted to stop him with two Combat Drones, but Punk Kid easily gunned them down and entered the Lab. Punk Kid explained that he intended to eliminate The Odd Bricks so that they wouldn't interfere with him. Then, he tried to kill them using a large gun that he called his "boom stick." However, the weapon took to long to charge (ten minutes, according to Kid) and he was easily stopped. Punk Kid briefly fought with Uekibachi and Noface and he was surprisingly able to overpower them without using any weapons. Lord Vice then pushed Punk Kid back by firing a stream of flames out of his hands (a power which he always possessed, but never revealed because he thought 'everyone could do it'). Knowing he was defeated, Punk Kid quickly escaped. The final three episodes in the chapter were of Mr. Morgan and Andrew C. visiting Henry at the Brick County Jail. Mr. Morgan bribed a security guard so that his visit wouldn't be recorded. Henry told his two colleagues about what had actually happened during the failed bank robbery. After the conversation, Mr. Morgan told Henry that he wasn't going to help Henry out of his predicament, saying that Henry had become a failure, and he and Andrew left Henry to rot. Trivia * The strange name of the chapter is a joke referencing the movie “Break-in Two: Electric Boogaloo.” Category:Chapters